


If You're In

by iihappydaysii



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Dan technically has a girlfriend, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phil teaching Dan things, Skype Sex, Sort Of, and they let things go too far, it's very dirty, mention of dick sizes, minimal come play for something i've written, talk of bullying about sexuality, talk of sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: On Skype in 2009, Dan starts asking Phil questions about what it's like to be with a man.





	If You're In

 

Phil was sat on his bed. He was in joggers and a t-shirt that was a little too big on him, but comfortable. He was looking at Dan through the computer screen wearing a white t-shirt, his straightened fringe down over his eyes. He looked gorgeous. Phil was so into this boy. They could talk for hours and it felt like minutes. Like right now they were going on hour three of just talking. 

“I know, right? My girlfriend just doesn’t get how I can play videos games for so long,” Dan said. “But it’s like how do you  _ not?” _

“Yeah, people never get… “ Phil’s stomach sank. “Wait, girlfriend? You have a girlfriend?”

Dan rubbed at the back of his neck, his gaze turning away from the webcam. “Oh, uh yeah. I thought I mentioned that.”

“No, um, you didn’t.”

“Does that surprise you?” Dan put on a cheeky grin that felt maybe a little performative, but it was still cute. “Do I seem  _ that  _ gay to you, Lester?” 

“No… that’s not what I…” God, Dan always knew how to throw Phil off. “I just didn’t—”

Dan let out a soft breathy, laugh and leaned back. “Relax, Phil. I’m just fucking with you. I swore I’d mentioned her before. We’ve kind of been talking about everything.”

“I know. You’d have thought something as big as a girlfriend would have come up.” Phil hoped the slight annoyance he’d felt didn’t come through in his voice. It wasn’t really Dan’s fault that Phil had taken his joking flirtations seriously and ended up with this crush.

“So what about you? Do you have a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend?” Dan asked.

“No, uh, not right now…”

“You are into guys, aren’t you? I didn’t meant to just assume.”

Phil bit his lip, feeling a little nervous. “I mean, yeah, yes… I am. Are you?”

“I don’t… I don’t know, I guess. I’ve never really had much time to think about it. I’ve been with my girlfriend for two years.”

That was a long time. Phil’s stomach sank again. They must be really serious. “Two  _ years _ ? Seriously?”

“What?”

“Nothing. I’m just a lot older than you and I’ve never been with anybody that long.”

“Yeah, well you’re AmazingPhil,” Dan said dismissively. “You have your pick of anyone. I’m a fucking loser and I found someone willing to put up with me and my shit. I’m holding on tight because I can’t imagine that happening again.”

Phil looked at the screen—at Dan’s full plush lips, his dark eyes, the soft and lovely cut of his jaw.

“I don’t know, Dan. I think you’re selling yourself short,” Phil mumbled.

“Do you?”

“I do. You’re… like don’t take this weird or anything, but I think you’re like fit.” He rushed the last words. He wasn’t sure how Dan was going to react to it.

“You do?”

He couldn’t look at Dan as he spoke. “I mean, and other stuff too, like you’re easy to talk to and you’re funny and you’re really smart.”

“Well, gee, Phil.” Dan laughed. “It sounds like I might have a shot with you.”

“Y-you might.” Phil tried to make it sound like a joke, but he wasn’t sure it worked.

“You know what?”

Phil’s heart was hammering. “What?”

Dan’s voice lowered, got richer. “I think you’re like fit too.”

Phil tensed, digging his fingers into his duvet. “But you have a girlfriend… and you don’t even know if you like guys?”

“How did you know? You know, that you liked guys?”

Phil shrugged. “I was in Florida with my family. I was like thirteen or fourteen… fourteen, I think. And we were at the beach. And this boy walked by. He was wet and shirtless and had like shaggy surfer hair and the thought just sort of crossed my mind that he was hot, like it was nothing at all. And then I realized what I’d just thought and had a bit of a crisis, but yeah… you ever had a moment like that?”

Dan’s brow pulled together and he somehow looked even softer, even younger. “I… I remember walking into my geography a level and seeing this boy. He was chewing his lip and his tie was loose and he had pen ink all over his hands… I remember having this really weird image, you know, of that ink on his hands rubbing off on me. It was so strange…but good. Good strange.”

Phil swallowed, his throat tight. “And what happened with him?”

Dan let out a sharp, small laugh. “He ended up making fun of my hair and calling me a gaylord like everyone else.”

“God, I’m so sorry, Dan. I know how you feel. I mean, that shit happened to me to, so I really am sorry.”

He was so glad that those days were behind him. Sure, it would still occasionally happen. A slur spat at him in the YouTube comments or something. But he’d mostly learned to live with it.

“It is what it is,” Dan said, sounding defeated.

Phil didn’t like that sound very much so he perked up and gave Dan the best smile he could manage. “And you have a girlfriend now, so like they can shut up, right?”

“It’s not like I ever have to talk to any of them ever again anyway. Girlfriend or not.” Dan let out a breath. “Can I ask you something Phil?”

“Of course. What is it?”

“Does it get better? Like at university are the assholes less asshole-y?”

“There’s less of them, I’d say. Or at least a lot more non-assholes. I met a lot of really cool people like me.”

“By like me do you mean…? Gay or bi or…?”

“Bi, I guess. But I don’t really like to label it. I can’t believe we haven’t really talked about that either. But, yeah, I met a lot of people who understood what it was like to feel how I was feeling.”

Dan’s tongue darted out and wet his bottom lip. “Have you ever, like, have you ever done anything with a guy?” he whispered.

The question made Phil’s heart rate pick up even more. He answered with a whisper of his own. “Um… yeah…”

“Like what?”

He was scared and unsure what Dan wanted to know, why he wanted to know it. “I don’t know, like I’ve kissed them.”

“What’s that like? How’s it different than kissing a girl? I mean, if you’ve kissed a girl.”

Phil rolled his eyes. “I’ve kissed a girl, Dan. Jesus.”

“Sorry, just checking. I don’t know.”

“It’s the same mostly… I think I kind of like it better, though. It’s a little rougher sometimes when they have stubble, which doesn’t always feel the best.”

“Really?” Dan was so quiet Phil could barely hear him. “I kind of think it might feel good…”

“Do you?”

He nodded. “I think so maybe.”

“And usually guys kiss wetter, like they use more tongue.”

“I like tongue…”

Phil tried to keep the image of Dan licking into his mouth out of his head but it didn’t work. “Yeah, me too.”

Dan moved the laptop further down his bed, so Phil got a better view of his body. God, he really was fit.

“What else have you done with guys or like is that it?” Dan asked.

“I’ve… I’ve done it all, Dan.” Well, maybe not everything there possibly was to do, but he’d touched dicks and blown them and had them in his ass and put his dick in other guy’s asses. So he felt like that was enough to count as ‘it all’.

Dan fidgeted with his fringe again. “Is it like totally weird if I ask you to tell me about it?”

“It’s fine.” Phil tried to act much calmer than he felt, but inside he was burning, revving up from how much he wanted to talk about this stuff with Dan, even if it scared him. Even if he didn’t know what it meant. “What do you want to know?”

“What’s it like to touch a dick?”

Phil snorted. “Reach down between your legs and find out.”

Phil did not expect that confident look to appear on Dan’s face. He didn’t expect him to reach down and place his hand between his own legs. 

His face flushed hot. “ _ Dan.” _

Dan stuck his tongue out a little. “You told me to. But, seriously, I mean every dick is different, right? Like a phallic snowflake."

Phil let out a laugh. “I haven’t actually touched like  _ that  _ many, but yeah, I guess they’re different. Thicker, thinner. Longer, shorter. Cut, uncut.”

“What do you prefer?”

Phil’s mouth fell open. “You want me to tell you what kind of cock I like?”

“Just curious.” Dan shrugged.

Was he really going to talk about this? Well, apparently… “There are pros and cons, you know. Like thicker feels really um like nice I guess inside you. Thinner is easier to you know like um… blow, I guess.”

Dan leaned in, like he was about to start taking notes. “What about long or short? What do you like?”

Phil’s mouth had gone dry, like it always did when he was starting to get turned on. “They’re…they’re both good. Sometimes long can be a bit much, but still nice. And short ones…” his voice trailed off. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to go there or not. 

“What?” Dan looked so eager.

“I cannot believe we’re talking about this.” Phil groaned. “Oh my god.”

“You’re teaching me, okay? Consider it a public service.”

“Yeah, whatever, Howell.”

“So, go on, tell me about short cocks.”

“I hate you.” Phil rubbed his hand over his face. “ _ Jesus.  _ Okay, like I like them. I mean, in all the ways, but like especially…”

“Especially…?”

“You’re really killing me here, Dan. Especially like looking at it, like if the person was riding me. Little cocks are kind of nice…”

Dan’s eyes got wide and he let out a small laugh. “Little? Jesus, I thought we were talking about short, but someone we’ve instead uncovered your small dick kink.”

Phil shot him a glare through the screen. “I don’t have a small dick kink.”

“Well that’s too bad,” Dan said, quick and quiet. Phil wanted to ask him what he meant but before he could, Dan said, “Tell me what else you like about them? Please.”

“I like that… that I don’t have to struggle to get all of it in my mouth… and also, um, I like when you’re like… God, Dan, do you actually want me to drop dead?… when you’re like handling yourself and him at the same time. I… I like when my cock is bigger.”

Dan snorted.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Phil snapped, but there wasn’t real anger in it. Just a strange, thrilled excitement that Phil didn’t know what to do with. 

“I’m… I’m not. It’s just… goddamn, Phil. Do you have some sort of like monster cock?”

He kind of did. At least people were usually pretty shocked when they saw it for the first time, and he’d never been with someone bigger than he was. “I mean… I don’t know. Maybe.”

Dan shook his head dramatically. “Nope, nope. Unacceptable. You can’t just assert you have a monster cock and give no evidence to back it up.”

“I didn’t assert. I said maybe.”

Dan paused for a moment, stilling. “Show me…” his voice was dark and low. 

“ _ What? _ ”

He perked back up, putting on the fun, goofy attitude he’d had before. “Show me. Prove it. Prove you have a monster cock.”

Phil narrowed his gaze. “Fuck you.”

“I don’t believe you. I bet you have a pretty little dick.”

That teasing voice was too much and the truth was Phil had had dreams about this and this was irresponsible as hell, but Dan was asking and Phil wanted to. “I can’t fucking believe I’m going to fucking.” Phil worked his joggers and pants down enough so his long cock was visible. “Jesus Christ. You’re a terrible influence,” he said, unable to look at Dan.

“ _ Fuck… oh, fuck.”  _

Phil got up the courage to look at Dan and he just looked wide-eyed and a little scared.  _ Great. _

“There you go. Happy now?” Phil started to pull his pants back up.

“Stop.” Dan said frantically. “Keep it out. You’re… you’re…”

Phil stopped. “W-what?”

“ _ Hung.”  _ Dan exhaled shakily. “And you’re not even hard.”

Dan’s reaction bolstered Phil’s confidence a little, but he still felt awkward. “I’m… I’m a little hard. But, in all fairness, I’m a shower more than a grower. It’ll get, you know, maybe an inch longer, half an inch thicker. That’s it.”

“Jesus, Phil.”

He shrugged. “I told you…”

Dan blinked, leaning in like he was going for a closer look and that was a lot. “And you’re… you’re uncut.”

“Yeah.” Phil rubbed the back of his neck. “From that reaction I’m guessing you’re not.”

“Nah, my parents opted for the old snip. Am I missing out?”

“I like it. Feels good, and there was this one time… like it was weird, but I was like in bed with this guy from uni…do you want to hear about this?”

“God, please.”

“Okay, well we were in bed and I was still soft and he…he was too and he worked his dick inside my um foreskin and we grew hard together like that.”

“Holy shit,” Dan breathed.

“Yeah, and I mean… it’s just sort of nice to touch too. It’s really soft.”

Dan hesitated, then said, “Touch it then.”

“Really?” Was this actually happening? 

“Yeah…”

Phil cupped his half-hard cock in his hand. It was much too big to fit in his palm so most of it hung out of his touch. He slowly slid his hand up to his tip and rubbed the soft flesh of his foreskin between his fingers.

“I really like to play with it like this but it gets me hard so I can never do it too long,” Phil said.

“It looks…I like how it looks.”

“It’s not really fair that you can see mine, but I can’t see yours, you know.”

Dan dropped his head down. “It’s a little embarrassing.”

“So am I, mate. But here we are.”

“F-fine, whatever. Fair warning, unlike you I’m not hung like a fucking horse so don’t be too disappointed.” Dan worked down his short and pants, revealing a small, white cock nestled in just a little bit of dark hair. “There it is.”

“You’re hard.” It was much smaller than Phil’s was even when he wasn’t erect. 

“Of course, I’m hard. I’m sitting here watching an attractive man fondle his giant cock. Attractive man fondles his giant cock. That’s a porn hub title if ever there was one.”

Phil swallowed, his mouth totally bone dry. “You’re all the way hard?”

Dan blinked.“Yes, why… oh cause it’s fucking small, right. Great,” he huffed, and started to pull his shorts back up.

“God, Dan. Please don’t do that… please don’t be upset. I’m not making fun of it or you. I’m really, really not.” He didn’t find it funny,  _ at all.  _ It was a wonderful cock. He couldn’t help but imagine his hands on it, his mouth, even feeling it in his ass.

Dan leaned back against his pillows, making his dick perk up a little. It had a nice curve to it. “You really do have a small dick kink, don’t you?”

Phil liked it, but he was worried that Dan was self-conscious. “Your dick isn’t that small, Dan.”

“It’s below average and I know it. Besides, I’m six foot three. It’s a comparison thing… or an expectation thing.”

“You do have enormous hands…”

Dan laughed softly, then said “Hey, Phil?”

“What?”

“Is it weird if I say your dick is really nice? That I really like it?”

He’d kind of already said that, but Phil was happy that Dan was thinking it through now and still wanting to say it.“Yeah, but I don’t really care if it’s weird. I like that you think that. I, um, I like yours too.”

“Thanks…” Dan put a hand on his face. “And just so you know, my dick might not be the biggest, but I know how to fuck with it, okay? So don’t underestimate me.”

“Absolutely never. Dan, weird question, but like when you’re you know jacking off… does your hand completely cover your cock.”

“Almost. You want to see?” Dan smirked.

“God, yes.”

Dan leaned back and brought one of his large hands down around his cock. He settled his erection on his palm and then pulled his fingers towards his wrist. Phil could only see a little line of his cock at his base and the soft swell of his balls.

“See?”

Phil’s eyes fluttered shut as he kept working his hand over his cock. “That’s really hot.”

“You’re hard now, aren’t you?” Dan’s voice was rough, dark.  “Your dick looks so big. I wonder what it would look like next to mine.”

Phil let out a breath. “It would look incredible.”

“ _ Phil. _ ” Dan leaned back. 

“Sorry…”

“Don’t be. I like letting myself think about that. About how another cock would feel.”

“It feels good, Dan. Trust me.” Phil was so far gone now. Couldn’t believe he was letting himself have this with Dan, but definitely didn’t want to stop. “Can I tell you something?”

“We’ve got our dicks out for each other and we’re touching ourselves. You can tell me anything.”

Phil looked at Dan, at his broad shoulders and his solid jaw, at his flat chest and his dark eyes. He looked down at that lovely cock only visible when Dan would momentarily pull his hand away. “I really like boys.”

Dan giggled. “I think I do too, mate.”

Phil couldn’t help the image that came to his mind in that moment. Dan on Phil’s bed with his legs spread, Phil slowly, so slowly, pushing into him.

“Have you ever…” Phil couldn’t get the rest of the words out. 

“Have I ever what… ask me?”

_ Fuck.  _ “Put anything inside yourself.”

Dan shook his head. 

“You should.” Phil’s hand slid on his cock even faster. “I bet you’ll love it.”

Dan was moving his hand pretty quick, arching into his own touch. “Not even sure what to do though.”

“I don’t advise sticking the handle of a hairbrush up your ass like I did…” 

Dan let out a small groan. “Did you really?”

“I mean… tmi, I came really hard though it wasn’t very sanitary.”

“Not to be this person, but I can see pre-come dripping out of your cock. Do you really think there’s tmi, right now?”

Phil squeezed his eyes shut as he ran his hand over the the moisture at his tip. “Good point.”

“If…if I wanted to try it, would you help me through it?” Dan said, meekly. 

“Now…?”

“Yeah…”

Phil let out a steady breath and slowed his own touches, to a gentle consistent drag. “Yeah, okay. Okay, do you have any lube? Like that you use to jerk off?”

Dan shook his head. “I just usually lick my palm or use lotion.”

“Well, you can’t use lotion for this and spit isn’t enough for something big like a cock, but it’ll be fine for a couple fingers. Suck on one of your fingers.”

Dan licked his lips, then put his pointer finger in his mouth. He made wet, sloppy sucking noises as he thrust it and out of his lips like he was blowing it.

“What’s it like?” Dan asked, his words a little muffled with his finger against his tongue. “To suck cock?”

“It’s um actually it’s one of my favorite things. I especially like being on my knees when I do it. It’s just nice when you’re mouth is full like that and his hands are in your hair.”

“My mouth would be really damn full if I tried to blow you.”

“You couldn’t fit it all. It’s okay.”

Dan shot him a glare that was way to sexy for his own good. “Is that a fucking challenge, mate?”

Phil sped up his hand. He was so into this now that his brain was on some kind of horny autopilot that didn’t worry about things like awkwardness or inhibition. “Now, spread your legs. Put the laptop on the bed between your legs so I can see what you’re doing.”

“You want to watch?”

He really fucking wanted to watch. “Do you mind?”

“No.”

“So, okay. Put the computer between your legs.” 

Dan did as he was told and brought the laptop down between his spread legs, kicking off his shorts as he went. When everything settled. Phil got an incredible view of Dan’s tight hole. He could also see Dan’s cock and balls.  _ Goddamn.  _

“Oh my God.” Phil muttered, grabbing at the base of his aching cock.

“What?” 

Phil swallowed, trying to figure out how to formulate words. “I’m so hard for you, right now. I’m sorry.”

“I’m hard for you too, Phil. It’s okay. It’s natural, just like when you watch porn or something, right. Same thing. And you’re trying to help me with a sexuality crisis at the moment. So really, you’re very altruistic.”

Phil wasn’t sure about the excuses. He just wanted more of Dan, as much as Dan wanted to give him. 

“Just shut up and press that finger inside you,” Phil said jokingly.

“Jesus, Bossy.” Dan let out a little laugh as he put his wet pointer finger against his hole and started to push.

“Go slow,” Phil reminded him.

Dan’s legs twitched. His finger was only in to the first knuckle. “Feels weird. Shit, I don’t know.”

“You’re welcome to stop, but if you’re ever going to do this just know you do have to give it time. It’s going to feel odd at first.”

“I’m good.” Dan hissed, that finger slipping in just a little more before pausing. “Do I keep going deeper?”

“Uh huh. Slower. As deep as you can.” Phil started jacking himself a little harder now. It was too hard not to when he was seeing what he was seeing.

“Like this?” Dan asked. His finger was probably as deep as he could get it having to reach down like that.

“Yeah, how’s that feel?”

“A lot.” Dan whimpered. “Tight. Kind of scary, but kind of good.”

“Okay, now just move your finger around inside you a little bit, curl it, wiggle it back and forth. Take deep breaths and relax,” Phil said because that’s what always felt good for him, helped him relax. 

“Mm…that’s nice. I think I might like that.”

Phil liked it too—watching Dan’s rim being pulled and stretched like that. 

“This is going to feel really strange, but pull that finger out. Don’t go too fast.”

Dan did as he was asked, then hissed. “Ow. That hurt a little.”

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s going to hurt at first, but just a little. Stop if you want. It’s totally fine, but you probably just pulled your finger out a bit too fast. That’s all.”

“Now what?” Dan asked expectantly. 

“Now get some spit on the finger beside it. Make sure it’s really really wet.” 

Phil couldn’t see it but he could hear Dan licking and sucking, and then his middle finger being brought down in front of the camera. It was slick, dripping wet—and Dan was kind of flipping Phil off which made him laugh.

“That good?” Dan asked. 

“Yeah.” Phil squeezed his own cock tighter and moved faster, loving the quick drag of his own skin even as he wished it was someone else’s. "Now, you’re going to push them both in, but don’t be afraid to play with yourself a little. Touch your rim a bit, jerk yourself. You might get soft if you don’t.”

Dan snorted. “You’d probably like it soft. It’s really tiny when it’s soft.”

Heat rushed through Phil from his head to his feet. “How tiny?” he nearly growled.

“Not much bigger than my thumb actually,” Dan said breathily.

“Fuck, Dan” That was too much and Phil wasn’t ready to come right now. “Stop stalling. Put them in.”

“Alright, alright.” Dan pressed both fingers to his hole and slowly began to sink them in, stretch himself out. “Oh, God. Fuck. That’s a lot more. Jesus. Fuck,” he whined.

Phil had his head tossed back as he tugged on his cock. “Slow down. Just slow down. Push it in a little, then wait until it feels good before going any more okay?”

Phil watched as Dan did this. As he let out a whined whimper and slowly filled himself up. 

“Okay.” Dan was panting at this point. “I can’t go any deeper. The angle…” Dan laughed. “Now I see why you resort to putting a hairbrush in your ass.”

“I don’t do that anymore. My friend got me a dildo as a joke gift once.” Phil laughed. “Well, joke’s on him, I sit on that thing all the time.”

“Jesus, Phil. Do you have to say it like  _ that _ ?”

“Sorry… you ready to move your fingers?”

“I’ve already been curling and stretching them a bit.” Dan moved his fingers more dramatically as if to prove it to Phil, and it was gorgeous.

“Yeah. Is that good?” Phil asked.

“Mmhm. Feels good. Tight, full, but good.”

Phil loved those words coming from Dan’s mouth. “Imagine how tight and full you’d feel with something bigger inside you.” 

“Like your cock…?”

“ _Fuck_.” Phil was burning all over now, his cock aching and needing more, faster.

“Oh  _ God.  _ Phil, what do I do now?”

“Pull your fingers out, not all the way, but most of the way.” 

Dan pulled out his finger, leaving just the tips in. 

“Okay, now push them back in, then do it again,” Phil said.

With a groan, Dan plunged his two finger back inside himself again.

“There you go,” Phil said, dazedly. “And again. That’s it.”

“Are you telling me to fuck myself on my fingers?” Dan let out a deep groan, like he really wanted that to be what Phil was saying, but Phil had to be sure.

“Yeah, Dan. Do you want that?”

“Uh, huh,” he mumbled.

“Keep on then, and don’t forget to touch your cock. It’s going to make it better.”

Dan’s cock disappeared into Dan’s unoccupied hand. He stroked with one hand and fucked himself with the other. It was the hottest thing Phil had seen in his entire life. 

“Fuck, fuck.  _ Phil.  _ Oh my God.” Dan was practically shouting as he pulled his fingers out. Phil really hoped he was home alone.

“It’s okay. Put them back in. You’re fine. You just found your prostate.”

“Fuck. I mean I know about that, but Jesus, Phil. I didn’t know it would feel like that.”

Phil smiled. “It’s nice, huh?” The thought made Phil almost want to push a finger into himself, but he didn’t want to anymore distractions from watching Dan.

“Keeping fucking yourself and find it again. Please.”

Dan slid his fingers back in, then back out and back in “Are you close, Phil?” Dan said, breathily.

Phil nodded, then adjusted the screen a little so Dan could get a really good look of his stiff, red leaking cock. “Yeah, look.”

“I wish you were here,” Dan mumbled.

“I wish I was too, Dan. What would you want to do if i was there?”

Dan let out an almost delirious sounding laugh. “I’d want your monster cock inside me.”

Phil laughed. Dan barely had two fingers in his ass and he was already tensing and shaking and coming apart. “Dan, fuck. You couldn’t take me yet.”

“You’d make it fit. I’d let you.”

Phil’s hand moved faster. He wasn’t really holding back anymore or dragging it out. He was ready to push and push. “ _ Fuck, fuck.  _ I couldn’t fuck you though,” Phil hissed. “We’ll have to work up to that.”

Dan spread his legs even wider. “Look at me, I could take a pounding.”

_ What?  _ “Jesus, Dan. How much porn do you watch?”

“A lot of straight porn… I’m going to have to start venturing out though.” Dan was gasping for air. “Tell me, Phil. I need it. Keep telling me what you’d do.”

“I would just push in so slow. It would be a lot, but you’d get used to it. I’d hold you on my cock and just listen to you whimper and squirm.” What could he say? Phil watched a lot of porn too.

Dan’s hand was moving almost impossibly fast over his cock now. “Fuck. Oh god. Oh god,” he whined. 

That sound was so good, too good. Too much. “Dan, shit. Are you going to come?”

“So close. Phil, Phil. Oh God!  _ Phil.”  _ And Dan was clenching around his fingers, his small cock shooting come all over Dan’s hands and spilling over onto his balls.

That was all Phil needed. That perfect, wonderful image to have him coming too.  _ “ _ Shit, fuck, Dan. I’m coming. I’m coming.” He shot mostly all over his hand, and even a few lines onto the laptop screen.

After a few moments, Dan pulled his fingers out and sat back up. Phil could see his chest and face again and nothing. Once he came down, he adjusted himself in the same way. The silence settling around them now made too many thoughts come rushing back into Phil’s head.

Phil gripped his hair, his voice tight with growing panic. “Dan…I. Oh my god, what did we just do? Fuck.”

Dan’s eyes went wide. “Do you… shit, Phil, I’m sorry. Do you regret it?”

“No, no.” Phil shook his head because he didn’t want Dan to think that, not ever. “I mean, not like  _ that.  _ It’s just Dan you have a girlfriend.”

His eyes shut, his shoulders slumped. “Shit,  _ shit.  _ I… I have to break up with her.”

“I don’t want you to fuck up your whole life just because we did something dumb because we were horny.”

Dan frowned. “Is… is that all it was? Tell me honestly, Phil? Please.”

“It… it can be. If you need it to be. I don’t want to lose you as a friend. Please don’t let this mean we can’t be friends anymore.” He was so fucking scared that he’d lost everything for a quick—albeit incredible—wank.

“Phil, Phil, please calm down you’re freaking me out.”

He didn’t want to freak Dan out. He was just freaking out himself. “Sorry… I like you, okay? I’ve liked you this whole time. And I thought you liked me honestly. I thought you were flirting with me and then you mentioned your girlfriend and I thought I read everything wrong…and then,  _ this.  _ I’m just really confused, Dan.”

Dan let out a small breath and gave him a little smile. “I’m sorry. I was just… I wasn’t sure how I felt and we didn’t actually know each other. It felt safe to express this side of myself I’d been suppressing to someone who’d never actually talk to me, but then you did and you were  _ wonderful _ and I really like you too. And if you’re in, I’d really like to see where this goes. Either way I have to break up with my girlfriend because it’s been over for a long time. Someone just needs to call it what it is.”

“Dan?” Phil said.

“Yeah…?” his voice was so small it almost wasn’t there at all.

Phil smiled, a smile he felt warm and bright in his chest. “I’m definitely in.”

  
  



End file.
